


you know just how to be cruel .

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, /lh, AYO SHOUTOUT TO BEE, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Dream is a bitch, FUCK YOU BEE I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN INTO THIS ANGST, Floris | Fundy centric, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealousy, Kinda, Leaving Home, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Floris | Fundy, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: Michelle (Sir Chloe), fundy said i will now Leave, like how my dad did, man dream needs to Stop, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inspired by a tumblr post by franklyrobin on tumblr that my friend sent me.Fundy deals with conflict with his lover in the way his mother shown him. We all know how sally swam away, don't we?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 231





	you know just how to be cruel .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filamero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filamero/gifts).



> ayo this is for bee because you know what this bitch did? she sent me two fucking posts BACK TO BACK that absolutely shot my heart to shreds. so fuck u bee in this video i speedrun making an angsty song fic to spite you. /lh 
> 
> angst is very fun to write i wont lie
> 
> this is not about the real content creators, this is about their characters. if either of them express discomfort around this ship this shit is going down like my dead hamsters

_Walk in the room  
Take off your coat ___

Fundy held the poppy Dream gave him yesterday. He stared at it as those words that Dream said played in his head. 'George will like these flowers.' Fundy's heart ached as if someone shot a crossbow bolt through it. Even when Dream turned around and gave him the small bouquet instead, it only made his heart ache even more. Even with reassurance from friends it wouldn't stop. Fundy's mind screamed those words and some awful thoughts. 

_You look so nice  
I've been so cold_

Dream couldn't have been cheating on him right? Right? He loved him. But when he sees the two together, how they act as if they dance around each other's feelings, how their eyes gleam, he couldn't help but doubt his fiancé. There was jealousy there too. Didn't help that the other server members supported them and scoffed at the thought of Dream and Fundy being in love. 

_You wanna be my special one  
I cannot breathe_

Every time either of them brought it up, everyone in the nearest vicinity would screech with laughter. They'd mock them or be in complete disbelief. Dream? With that dumb little fox? The son of the madman that Dream opposed? What a hoot! Then they'd act as if neither of them had said anything about the upcoming wedding. No one could believe that Fundy would ever be doing something as serious as that.

It was embarrassing. It hurt Fundy every time. So he rarely mentioned it. Rarely showed Dream affection outside of their home. 

_Please just go home_

Fundy shook himself out of his thoughts when he felt something wet on his hand. Water droplets were on his hand. He brought a shaky hand up to his cheek to find the moist trail the tears streaked on his cheek. 

_Michelle  
Michelle _

He was crying. He was crying over Dream. Dream, who probably didn't even care about him. Why does he always cry over those who don't care for him?

_You are a monster from Hell_

It angered him. Everyone that he ever loved always neglected him. His father preferred Tommy and Tubbo over his son. His mother left when he was young. Now the one person he thought wouldn't repeat history has chosen George over him. 

Fundy looked at the poppy in his hands, staring at the red petals. Even though they were competitors in the business sense, Fundy had to admit that Niki and Puffy sold beautiful flowers. But this flower was never intended for him; it was meant for someone else. So he crushed it between his fingers. His bedroom filled itself with the smell of the poppy. He threw it away in the trash as he sat on the bed he and Dream shared. 

_Michelle  
Michelle You are a monster from Hell_

His eyes caught themselves on the engagement ring he wore. It was quite simple, a gold band with a diamond on top. Dream possessed the other after Fundy given it to him on their date at the Thai Tanic. Fundy fiddled with it as he did to calm himself down. It used to remind him about how even if everything around him is falling apart, at least he has Dream. He has Dream and that's all that mattered in the end. But now with Dream apparently cheating on him, it did the opposite effect. He stopped fiddling to glare at the ring. 

_You know just how to be cruel_

Why should he even wear this stupid ring? Dream probably only agreed to marry Fundy for power. He did propose when his father Wilbur was alive, but since he kicked the bucket there was no need for Fundy anymore. He tore the ring off of his finger and placed it on his pillow. He'd throw it out the window, but he didn't want to lose it. Whether he liked it or not, he knew it was a bit sentimental to him. 

_When you shake your hips that way_

The fox hybrid looked around the room. He and Dream shared this house together because they originally planned to marry a couple weeks after the war was over. But _clearly_ other people have interrupted those plans. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of the man behind the mask. His heart ache had turned into bitter resentment. 

_Paint your lips that way_

At the moment he couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle thinking about him. Because his mind screamed these horrible thoughts about Dream. About how he was off kissing George's lips instead of peppering Fundy's face instead. How he was holding George's hand instead while they'd laugh about some dumb joke. He knew he was overthinking but he wouldn't be surprised if it was happening while he wallowed in this stupid house they shared. 

So he should leave, shouldn't he? 

_Michelle_

Fundy doesn't need to live in the same house as George's lover. Fundy doesn't deserve to be Dream's. He should move out of the way so he could make room for the one who's more important to Dream.

 _Michelle_

He got off the bed, hot tears rolling down his face as he grabbed his brown bag. Fundy snatched the few clothes he owned and stuffed them into the bag. He looked around the room until he found the one family photo he had. It had his mother in it.

_You are a monster from Hell_

Being as careful as possible, Fundy opened the picture frame. Wilbur had told Fundy that there was something special about this photo. Besides the fact that his mother一Sally一 was in it, the image held a secret in it. 

_Michelle  
Michelle_

He held the translucent photo up to the sunlight that slowly leaked through the window. It showed a set of coordinates on the floor. Supposedly Wilbur said that Sally told him it would lead him to wherever she was. 

Thank god the coordinates are far away from this place.

_You are a monster from Hell_

The photo was locked back in the picture frame. Fundy then grabbed the remains of the old L'manburg flag and paused to look at it. It had the faint smell of ashes that came from it's charred bits. He'd gotten it when it floated into his hand when he burned the flag a few months ago. He wrapped the picture frame in the red cloth and carefully placed it into the bag. Fundy wiped his eyes of tears. 

_Walk in the room_

After throwing in a few tools and what not, Fundy decided he was ready. Taking one last look at the house before he left, Fundy thought for a moment if he should stay. But then he reminded himself about that supposed slip of tongue.

_Watching you smoke_

The hybrid left, taking his broken heart away from here. He made his way down behind the hill to the docks. An oak boat waited for him. Fundy got in, pausing to watch the final bits of the sunrise. It felt cruel for the world to continue on. But if the world can continue, so can Fundy.

_I'm such a fool  
Take off your coat_

Meanwhile Dream felt guilty. He really fucked up yesterday. He was so used to jokingly flirting with George that he accidentally said George instead of Fundy. Dream couldn't stop thinking about the hurt Fundy's eyes held. So at the crack of dawn, he left the forest he spent the night hunting mobs in. Dream headed down to the flower shop and picked up that bouquet of tulips he asked Niki for yesterday. After that he went to Niki's bakery and bought Fundy's favourite pastry. This would make for a good 'please forgive me' gift right? Heart racing, he headed to their home with a smile behind his mask. 

_You know just how to be cruel  
When you shake your hips that way _

"Sunshine, I'm home! Sorry for not coming home last night." Dream put the gifts behind his back as he looked around the house for his lover. No response. Odd. Maybe Fundy had slept for once. He went straight for the bedroom door and twisted the knob.

"Fundy?" Dream's smile fell.

_I don't care what you say_

No trace of the hybrid; besides the golden engagement band that rested on Fundy's pillow. The bed had been made as if no one was in it, although there were a few damp spots on it. Had Fundy been crying? Why did he leave his...?

No. No. The wedding is off? 

_Michelle_  
Michelle  
You are a monster from Hell 

Dream fell to his knees and bellowed a desperate cry of distress. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he threw down his mask and wept on the bed. Everyone in the land heard the man's cry. 

Including Fundy. 

_Michelle  
Michelle  
You are a monster from...  
_

**Author's Note:**

> how do yall like ur pain :)
> 
> is this how u write a song fic? idfk but this was fun  
> sorry its actual shit i didn't use an editor or beta poggers


End file.
